bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oskar Swift
Oskar Swift, a właściwie Oskar Marcin Swift – tytułowy bohater i główny protagonista kilku serii Bakugan. Jest graczem Darkusa, byłym członkiem BakuGalaxy, a także strażnikiem absolutnego Darkusa, jednej z domen absolutnych. Info Biografia z Bakugan: Zakazana Piętnastka: Porywczy psychopata. Gdy będzie musiał, zniszczy cię bez wahania. Uważaj też jeśli go wyzywasz na pojedynek Bakugan - potrafi zrobić z tobą to samo co wyżej. Pochodzenie: Los Angeles Wygląd Początkowo Osa wygląda jak Sasuke z Naruto - jedyną różnicą jest kolor włosów. Po pewnym czasie zaczyna ubierać się jak Anubias z Bakugan: Świat Mechtoganów. Ma wtedy białe włosy, żółte, gundaliańskie oczy i "kombinezon". Później zmienia swój wygląd - ma spiczaste, brązowe włosy i ubiera się podobnie do Axela Blaze'a z Inazuma Eleven. Następnie zaczyna ubierać się jak Nathan Swift z ww. anime. Później wygląda tak samo, jak Zeref. Różnice się ograniczają do ogólnej budowy i czasem ubioru. Charakter Jest miły i pomocny. Gdy trzeba, potrafi powalić przeciwnika. Gdy się go wkurzy, jest doskonałą machiną do turbowania ludzi. Bardzo ceni swojego bakugana - Dharaka - i swoich przyjaciół. Historia Gdy Oskar miał 5 lat, zmarł mu tata, a rok później - mama. Pierwszym partnerem Oskara, którego "dostał" z "deszczu kart" był Dharaknoid. Szybko się dogadali. Pierwszy raz walczył w swoje siódme urodziny na podwórku z jednym dzieciakiem. Dharaknoid w tamtym czasie był najsilniejszym bakuganem po Infinity Dragonoidzie i Nadze Ciszy (miał 550 punktów mocy). Ta dwójka raczej w walkach nie była zbyt aktywna. Jedyne większe walki stoczyli z Maskaradem i Danem Kuso. Gdy Drago stał się Rdzeniem Vestroii, Dharak pozostał na Ziemi jako jej strażnik. W czasach serii Nowa Vestroia Dharaknoid wyewoluował w Phantom Dharaknoida, a w serii Gundalian Invaders i Mechtanium Surge w ogóle nie był aktywny. Osa podczas nieobecności swojego partnera walczył Srebrnym Ramdolem. Po opuszczeniu BayView Oskar stał się postacią epizodyczną, rzadko się pojawiającą. Wiadomo, że dalej jeździ autem, którym jest BMW M3 GTR stylizowany na model z NFS Most Wanted. Podobno przebywa na wyspie Oahu. Umiejętności W wieku 6 lat nauczył się panować nad samochodem taty. Jest też bardzo dobrym wojownikiem błyskawic. Jego zdolności się nie ograniczają do banalnych ataków. Często atakuje taranem, czyli miażdży przeciwnika. Zdarzają się przypadki kiedy nie potrafi kontrolować mocy błyskawic. Osa dysponuje Sharinganem, czyli możliwością odbicia ataku przeciwnika. Może też używać mocy Wymiaru Zagłady i strzelać błyskawicami. Jest najpewniej jedynym wojownikiem, który potrafi używać mocy Absolutnej na swojej osobie. Bakugany * Darkus Granite Genesis - strażniczy bakugan (250 jednostek) * Darkus Dara - dodatkowy bakugan (5100 punktów mocy) * Pyrus Południowy Percival - dodatkowy bakugan (3400 punktów mocy) * Aquos Rokstar Radizen - Strażniczy bakugan w serii Nano Cios (1500 punktów mocy) * Darkus Silver Ramdol - BakuPojazd Bojowy (3100 punktów mocy) * Darkus Absolutny Mechtanix - Mechtogan Genesisa (100 jednostek) Osprzęt * Silver Shoxrox 2.0 - BakuNano Infinity i Extreme Dharaka (450 punktów mocy) * Firim Sword - BakuSymbiotyk (600 punktów mocy, po ulepszeniu 3 jednostki) * Silver InfKor - Zestaw Bojowy Dharaka (600 punktów mocy) Cytaty Ciekawostki * jest jedynym znanym wojownikiem który ma Pra-bakugana; * jego ksywy to Osek i Osa. Jest też nazywany przez Alex babcią lub ogrem; * może walczyć z aż 5000 przeciwnikami naraz używając Infinity lub Turbo Dharaka. * prawdopodobnie zna się bardziej na komputerach niż Marucho. * jego ulubionym soundtrackiem jest Pełne "Complete the Mission" z intro Bakugan: Defenders of the Core. * jego imię, Oskar znaczy: ten, który otrzymał miecz od bogów. W tym przypadku tym mieczem miał być Alieus, który teraz działa na własną rękę; * sporą część dzieciństwa spędził na Neathii i był wplątany w wojnę Gundaliańsko-Neathiańską. Galeria Wygląd nr 1= Osa jako dzieciak.png|Osa gdy miał 6 lat Osa i Mei - pierwsza fotka.jpg|Pierwsze zdjęcie z Mei Tanaki |-| Wygląd nr 2= Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.31.00 PM.png|No, i co powiesz? :D Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0023.jpg|Oskii Szykuje się do użycia Karty Supermocy Uzywam karty.jpg|Oskii używa karty supermocy "TurboDziało Ducha" Oskar.jpg|Emmmmm...... Oskuś.jpg|Bakugan Bitwa! Osek i Ayden.png|Łapie Ayden Oskii1.jpg|Oskii na arenie Vestroii Oskii2.png|Osek aktywuje Supermoc Oskii3.jpg|No i co z tego Dan? Oskii4.jpg|Drago, Hamuj się! Oskii5.JPG|Gundaliańska forma Oskiiego Oskii6.JPG|Oskii przywołuje Mechtanixa Oskii7.JPG|Oskii stojący pod słońce Oskii8.png|Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! Oskii9.jpg|COOOOOOO? Oskii10.png|Zimno mu xD Oskii11.jpg|Oskii opracowuje plan ataku Opętany oskar.jpg Oskii12.png Oskii13.jpg Oskii14.PNG Oskii15.jpg Oskii16.jpg Oskii17.jpg Oskii18.jpg Oskii19.jpg Oskii20.jpg |-| Wygląd nr 3= 274px-NewOsek4.jpg Nowe wcielenie Oska.jpg NewOsek1.jpg |-| Wygląd nr 4= OskarSwift28.jpg Oskar Avatar.jpg OskarSwift11.jpg |-| Wygląd nr 5= Oskouchy.jpeg Osa pełna postać.png Osa Intro.png AlexOsaMei.jpg AdiAlexyMeiOsaZadum.jpg MeiOsaZadumBakuSchool.jpg Osa jako dzieciak.png|Osa w wieku 6 lat |-| Wygląd nr 6= OsekBeyblade.png|Wcześniej NewOsek.jpg|Lekko później Oskaar-kun.jpg BasilOsa.jpg BasilOsa2.PNG OsaAbsolut.png|Tryb Absolutny |-| Wygląd nr 7= KandaOsa.jpg KandaOsa2.gif|Nie wiem... KandaOsa3.gif|Kiedy ja ci mówię że nic nie zrobiłem! KandaOsa4.gif|Nuda... (ziew) KandaOsa5.jpg|Tata...? KandaOsa6.gif| CZY TY PRÓBUJESZ GOTOWAĆ?! KandaOsa7.gif| NIE DOCIERA DO CIEBIE FAKT TY ŁYSY BARANIE ŻE NIE JESTEŚ FAJNY?! KandaOsa8.gif| Duszno! KandaOsa9.jpg| Będzie fajnie :) KandaOsa10.png| Jak to Dragneel podpalił basen?! KandaOsa11.jpg| Mei: Widzisz plan ataku który naszkicowałam? Osa: Nie, bo jakiś matoł o imieniu Jakub wyżera obiad z lodówki -.- |-| Wygląd nr 8= Osa.png| Ogólna prezencja OsaKirito1.png OsaKirito2.png OsaKirito3.png OsaKirito4.jpg OsaKirito5.png OsaKirito6.jpg OsaKirito7.jpg OsaKirito8.png OsaKirito9.jpg OsaKirito10.png OsaKirito11.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Darkus Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Seria Inwazja na Gundalię Kategoria:Seria Kronika Wojowników Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool